Autumn Winds
by English-Foxlette
Summary: A little on the sad side...Note that there is attempted suicide, so don't read it if you're not supposed to or don't like sad stuff. Don't worry I won't be offended. . DMHG with references to past HPHG.


**Umm...This is more of a serious story. I tried to get a lot of emotion in here, not sure if I suceeded though. Please read and comment and criticize!**

**Hermione's POV**  
  
"It's been 10 years now...and I've come to visit you. I wanted to see how things were with you, how you're getting along. Do you like it there? It seems like a lovely place to live. As for me? I'm living the good life. As you may or may not know, Draco, yes, Draco Malfoy and I are married. Oh don't give me that look Harry. He's had a great turn around since you left. No kids yet, though I know Draco wants a boy, and soon. Haha, he says he doesn't want his child to be raised by an old man. He still has an overwhelming sense of family pride and I think that's what finally drew me in.

His father died in Azkaban and his mother died of heart break. The poor dear. Narcissa was a lovely woman once you got to know her. Lucius, on the other hand, was a dreadful man, and did horrible things to Draco. Draco had to be tough and couldn't have a soft spot, and maybe that's why he wasn't fond of you. You could wear your heart on your sleeve and people still gave a damn about you. They understood you. Draco had to learn the hard way.

Oh dear it sounds like I'm scolding you. I didn't come here to do that Harry. I came here to talk with you, more like at you now I suppose. I just wanted to make it clear to you that I care for you and I always will.

You probably already knew, but Ron has changed a lot too. Did you know he finally admitted his feelings to Luna Lovegood? Remember how we used to call her Looney Lovegood ever since we met her? It's mean when I think about it now, but we had such fun when we were younger. Anyways, Ron is now working at the Ministry of Magic, Muggle Relations. After his seventh year, he just decided he didn't have the heart to be an Auror. He thought he was too much of a chicken to risk his life day to day tracking down criminals. Ronald still wanted to help though, so he started working his way up the career ladder and now he's the head of the department! Imagine that!  
  
The rest of the Weasley's are doing just fine as well. Business is booming at their store and Fred and George are now self-made millionaires. Still haven't lost their sense of humor either. Ginny on the other hand has taken up a teaching career in the US, teaching young wizard children. She hopes she might work at Hogwarts one day. I'm pretty sure Cho Chang moved to France to study something or other there. I'm not quite sure what.

I can't keep talking about our friends, I'm sorry. They keep reminding me of you, Harry. Talking about Ginny reminds me of how you saved all our skins when the Chamber of Secrets had been open. Talking about Cho reminds me of the Yule Ball, and the Tri-Wizard tournament, and how you risked your life to return Cedric's body to his family. Damn it Harry, are you happy now? I'm crying! I can't help it. You were the first friend I had. Even when Ron doubted me in our first year, you still stood up for me and came after me to make sure I was alright when the ogre got loose in the girls bathroom where I was hiding. You didn't care what happened to you, you just wanted to save me.

Each and every year you've faced Voldemort and his minions. You made sure he didn't get the Sorcerer's Stone in our first year, you saved Ginny and killed the Basilisk in our second year, you stopped the dementors from killing Sirius in our third year. In our forth year you nearly stopped Voldemorts rebirth, and injured as you were you hauled Cedric's body back through the portkey. In our fifth year you stopped the Death Eater's from getting the prophecy. I don't even want to talk about our sixth year.  
  
Of course you had to act the hero in our last year. You just had to didn't you? I had the last words of my spell on the tip of my tongue, almost ready to counteract Voldemort's Avada Kedavra. But no, you had to dive in front of me and take the hit. Sure you thought it noble at the time, jump in front of the unspeakable curse that Voldemort had set on your best friend and try to backfire it on him. But now that I think about it, it was really stupid Harry! It was downright idiotic of you to do that! I could have deflected it, protected myself. But your sense of pride, of acting the hero, of saving your friends was too great.  
  
Do you know what it's like to watch someone die? Of course you do, you saw Cedric die. But do you know what it's like to watch your best friend, the one you secretly harbored feelings for; do you know what it's like to watch him die? Do I have to REMIND YOU just how many GOD DAMN TIMES I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF?!  
  
Four times Harry. Four times. The first time I tried, Lavender found me on the floor of our dormitory bathroom. When I woke up in the hospital wing, everyone told me I would be ok, that I only suffered a minor concussion. They all thought it was an accident, that I had slipped and hit my head on the edge of the sink. They don't know I tried to inflict bodily harm by bashing my head against it.  
  
By the third time I had ended up in the hospital wing with similar injuries they knew something was wrong with me. They tried to put me into therapy, but I insisted that I just had poor balance. So I gave up trying to hurt myself for about a year. No one questioned me after that. Then two summers after we had left Hogwarts, I was staying at Malfoy Manor. It was right after dinner and I started thinking back to you. I couldn't help it. I found a razor blade and...let's just say Draco caught me before I could do any serious damage.  
  
God, I love Draco. He's been my support ever since you left. He's loved me and shared my ups and downs with me. But still there's a little bit of a void that you left in my heart. I came by today to tell you just how much I loved you, and how much I love you still. You were my first friend, my first love, and my first hero. If you can hear me, well...if you can hear me, promise me that if you can, you'll haunt me until I join you."  
  
**Back to reality**  
  
"Come on sweetie, it's time to go," a cool voice from behind Hermione said. Hermoine sniffled and dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. She turned around and smiled at the man behind her. He was so different, yet so much the same.  
  
"Alright then..." Hermione said. She turned back to the intricate grave and bent down and kissed it.  
  
"I love you Harry..." she said before turning back around and launching herself into Draco's arms. Draco just smiled warmly down at his wife.  
  
"Potter," he said solemnly nodding towards the grave. And with that the couple turned and left. A cold breeze blew the leaves tumultuously about and Hermione held onto Draco's waist a little tighter.  
  
"I love you," she said up to her husband.  
  
"I love you too," he replied, kissing the top of her head and leading her through the graveyard.  
  
The wind kicked up again and a shape started to take form on Harry's grave. Sitting there, a young boy of only 17 with glasses and a lightning-bolt shaped scar sat on the top of the grave smiling sadly to himself.  
  
"I love you too Hermione," it said in a ghost of a whisper, then disappeared with another gust.

**Yesh yesh. It was written as a whim. At first I was planning it to be just a one shot Autumn walk for Draco and Hermione (which I still might do) but it just ended in this. Hope you liked it, and keep an eye out for more of my work!**


End file.
